


a modern Sparda

by Cerberus_Brulee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Cerberus_Brulee
Summary: Sketch of Sparda from lavender_demon's Return of a Legend fic





	a modern Sparda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return of a Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229730) by [lavender_demon (Lady_Lavender)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lavender/pseuds/lavender_demon). 



> Sort of like a trade with Lav. They showed me what they'd like Sparda to dress like, and I threw in some of my own ideas like his tie knot and collar pins to reflect Yamato's wraps and the skull on Rebellion. You can't see it as clearly from this view, but he wears Prinze-Nez glasses as Lav requested. Colors to come, maybe.

 

 

 

 


End file.
